


You Have (1) New Message

by YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone (Aya_Chi007)



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ficlets, M/M, Random - Freeform, i take requests sometimes on tumblr, requests from tumblr, these are the anon ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone
Summary: anonymous asked: So if you're still doing this, could you maybe do a prompt where Blitzen and Hearthstone get hopelessly lost somewhere? Like idk what else I want, just I think it would be cute them trying to figure it out? Thank you for your time





	1. Lost

    It’s hot. Somehow, the sun manages to penetrate the thick, leafy canopy of the forest, despite the ample amount of shade. All around, there’s squawks of birds, interrupted by the screech of a random monkey. Not that Hearthstone can hear them.

     Hearthstone grunts impatiently, pointing to the moss on the tree for the millionth time while glaring at Blitzen

    “I am telling you, moss does not only grow on the north side of trees,”  Blitzen says, hands absently forming the sign for  _annoyed_. “We would still have a compass if _someone_   hadn’t thrown it at the panther!”

    Scowling, Hearthstone wipes the sweat from his forehead. His scarf is off, tied around his waist. It’s so hot. His shirt is drenched in sweat, clinging uncomfortably to his torso. Blitzen can’t be better off, dress in a khaki safari outfit, complete with an olive ascot. Even through the netting hanging off his pith helmet, he can see Blitzen’s own irritation.

     _Sorry_ , Hearth signs sarcastically.  _Would you rather have been eaten?_

    Cursing, Blitz kicks the tree. “Couldn’t you use a rune? Maybe you have alf GPS?”

     _Used two runes already_.  _Water and food_. He raises an eyebrow.  _Don’t want to risk another in case emergency_. He looks around cautiously.  _We need to see the sky. Can figure out directions from sun’s position._

    “Better idea than the stupid moss,” Blitzen mutters.

    Hearthstone trips him and Blitz will never get those dirt stains out of his pants.


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Can you write a small piece where Hearth and Blitz are both sick but they are extremely stubborn cuz they have to watch Magnus (pre sword of summer)

    _No_. Hearthstone stares at Blitzen. They’re both fucking wrecks. Hearthstone isn’t used to Blitzen’s eyebrows not being impeccable. He understands why they’re not though. It would be strange if a homeless man’s eyebrows were perfectly waxed.  _You can barely stand._

    The sun is dipping low on the horizon, casting everything in a warm, orangey glow. Blitzen pulls his trench-coat tighter around his figure, shivering violently. “Can’t help it.” His voice, thick with congestion, is barely more than a whisper. Doesn’t matter, Hearth just needs to see the movement of his lips. “You can’t make it through the night without sunlight. You have to sleep.”

    Hearthstone doesn’t look much better. His skin is sallow in the dimming light. He sways in the breeze, despite his feet being planted on the ground.  _You were coughing up blood._

    “That was one time and it was this morning. You. Need. To. Sleep.” Blitz pokes Hearth’s chest to emphasize each word.

   They glower at each other as the city around them gradually grows darker. It takes Magnus showing up with a bag of  _Fadlan’s Falafel_  for them to stop. They both stay with Magnus that night, arguing behind his back to tell the other to rest


	3. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hey if youre still doing prompts, could do you one where one gets terribly wounded?(Im a ray of sunshine, I know) Thanks!! Love your blog

     _Shit_ , why is there so much blood? Blitzen’s hands shake terribly as tears Hearthstone’s jacket and shirt off his body. Stupid human cops with their stupid trigger happy fingers. Blood spreads quickly, too quickly, across Hearthstone’s ribcage. Red, like roses blossoming across Hearth’s pale skin. The worst thing is, the police hadn’t even been aiming for Hearthstone. **  
**

    They had been aiming for Blitzen.

    Gentle yet firm hands grab his shoulders, pulling him away from Hearthstone’s body. No.  _No_ , he has to stay, he has to make sure Hearthstone is alright. He can’t lose him, he can’t-

    “It’s okay, Blitz.” Alex’s voice is as smooth and sweet as honey as she continues to pull him away. “Magnus needs to get to the wound so he can heal it.”

    She might as well be speaking Greek for all Blitzen understands. He keeps pulling against her hold frantically. Hearth’s impossibly pale, even basking in the glow of Magnus’s healing powers. He needs a sign that Hearthstone is still alive: his chest rising as he breathes; his eyelids fluttering; a finger twitching, just something, he fucking needs something. Magnus is so bright, Blitzen almost feels like he’s turning to stone.

    Finally, Hearthstone’s eyes fly open. They dart around wildly, looking at too many places in the split second before Hearthstone sits up. Blitzen finally lets himself take a breath when Hearth’s starlight gray eyes meet his.


	4. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Blitz and Hearth trapped in a cave and Hearth is getting weaker cuz lack of sunlight

    _Shit_. Hearthstone tumbles to the ground, his palms scraping against the stone as he tries to catch himself. Even through the thick tip of his motorcycle boots, his toes still throb from whatever he stubbed them on, causing him to trip. Probably a stupid rock. Stupid missions, stupid caves, stupid not being able to see anything.

    A hand rests on his shoulder. He flinches violently, scrambling to move away until he feels a finger trace the letter  _B_. Blitzen. Of course it’s Blitzen. That’s who he’s in the cave with. Taking a deep breath, Hearth sits up, feeling out for a side of the cave, something to lean against. He pauses as he feels Blitzen trace something again:  _S-U-N._

    Hearthstone goes rigid. Shit, how long have they been down here? No wonder he’s struggling so much, tripping over rocks. Caves and tunnels are no place for elves. It wasn’t supposed to take this long. Just a quick trip in, grab something for Mimir, and get out. The stupid ground wasn’t supposed to crumble beneath their feet, sending them sliding into a maze of tunnels beneath the ground.

    He reaches out a hand, grasping at air until he manages to find one of Blitzen’s hands.  _Y-E-S_ , he traces back feebly. He lets go, slumping back against the wall. He’s too weak to try to use a rune right now. He’d pass out or worse. He’d be even more of a burden on Blitzen than he already is in this situation.

   _S-H-I-F-T…_ Hearthstone frowns, wondering if Blitzen meant to write out something else. Before he can try to trace back his own response, Blitzen’s finger is moving again.  _R-O-C-K…. R-I-G-H-T…. H-E-R-E._

   His hand leaves Hearth’s shoulder. 


	5. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: If you are still doing the prompt thing, how about their first kiss?

    “I… cannot… believe… you almost… killed me,” Blitzen wheezes once they’re safely back in his flat, collapsed on the floor. He leans back against the door, staring accusingly at Hearthstone.

 

    Hearth doesn’t respond. Not that Blitzen’s surprised. He didn’t see Blitz’s lips move. He’s sprawled out on the rug, his scarf trailing out from his neck like a ribbon. His chest moves sharply as he gasps for air and Blitzen wonders when he started paying that close of attention. Finally, Blitzen gets tired of waiting. He kicks off one of his shoes, sending it spinning into the air in a small arc before it lands on Hearthstone’s stomach.

 

    True to form, Hearth doesn’t even sit up. Grunting, he wearily raises a hand and gives Blitz the middle finger as he knocks the shoe off his stomach.

 

    Asshole.

 

    Grumbling under his breath, Blitzen pushes off the door. Half walking on his knees, half crawling, he makes it over to Hearthstone’s side before collapsing on his stomach. Huffily, he pokes Hearth’s cheek. Sighing, Hearthstone cracks open an eye. “You almost killed me,” Blitzen informs him, propping his chin on his arm as he gazes at Hearthstone.

 

_ Sorry.  _ Hearth signs.  _ You make an ugly warthog. Look better as a dwarf. _

 

__ Chuckling, Blitzen grins. “You think I’m handsome?”

 

    The corner of Hearthstone’s mouth curls up in a smirk.  _ Didn’t say that. Just said you look better as a dwarf. _

 

__ “Fucking asshole!” Blitzen laughs, shoving Hearthstone’s arm weakly. Hearthstone grins. Blitz smiles, though he freezes at the sound of a soft, scratchy giggle. Hearthstone’s giggling. 

 

    Shit, that’s cute as fuck.

 

    Hearthstone catches his eye, his smile dropping slightly in confusion.  _ What?  _ He signs, raising an eyebrow.

 

    Taking a deep breath, Blitz’s eyes flit down to Hearth’s lips. “I, uh…” He trails off as he rolls onto his side and props himself up on his elbow. “Got lost in thought.” He smiles weakly, bracing himself for the snarky comment that’s bound to follow.

 

    It never does. Hearthstone rolls onto his side as well so he’s facing Blitzen. His grey eyes seem to glimmer with something Blitzen can’t pin down. He tilts his head, his other hand gesturing vaguely. It’s not a sign, but Blitz understands perfectly.  _ Care to elaborate? _

 

    “I just…” Is it his imagination or is Hearth leaning in closer? Or is Blitzen the one moving? “I just noticed something and it caught me off guard.” Has Hearthstone always had those pale freckles across the bridge of his nose? Blitzen’s never been close enough to see them if they have. His cheeks are taking on an emerald tint as well, almost like a blush. He glances down at Hearth’s lips again. Pale pink, like flower petals. Blitzen wonders if they’re just as soft.

 

    They’re so close now, he can feel Hearthstone’s warm breath  against his skin. Swallowing nervously, he looks back up at Hearth’s eyes. There’s a sparkle there, almost like a silent hope. Or maybe that’s just wishful thinking on Blitzen’s part.

 

    “Fuck it,” Blitzen mutters beneath his breath before finally pressing his lips against Hearthstone’s.


	6. Kenaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: some kind of affection that goes unnoticed by the rest of the group during the scene in the ship of the dead where they're struggling to walk in the extreme cold!

    Gods, Blitzn didn’t think it could ever be this  _ cold _ . One of his arms is wrapped tightly around Hearthstone’s slim waist while his other hand clutches the blanket wrapped around the pair of them. It’s all he can do to keep trudging along. His feet feel like bricks, dragging through the slush. In the light of the kenaz rune still burning weakly, Hearthstone appears utterly exhausted, most of his weight leaning against Blitzen, eyes closed as he tries to keep the rune going.

 

    Blitzen knew sustaining the rune for this long would burn out Hearth’s energy. The green and pink scarf draped across his black jacket strikes Blitzen as so odd. Those aren’t Hearthstone’s colors. White: perfection, light, safety. Red: strength, passion, love. Hearthstone is his light, his safeplace, his love. Those are the colors that suit him. If they make it out of this alive, he’s making damn sure to make him another scarf.

 

    Hearthstone’s eyes flutter open slowly. He glances around blearily. Blitzen knows he should be watching the ice in front of them, but he can’t help but drink in the sight of Hearthstone. Finally, Hearth looks over to him, his chapped lips pressed together. Trembling, he grabs his edge of the blanket with his left hand to free up his right. Blitzen can see the faint movement of Hearth’s throat as he swallows as his hands comes up to sign  _ I love you. _

 

    The cold must have finally penetrated Blitzen’s chest because it feels like his heart just turned to ice. A single tear slips down Hearthstone’s cheek as he drops his hand again, gray eyes glimmering with sadness, maybe even defeat. Blitzen barely gets the chance to return the sign before the kenaz rune goes out.


	7. Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: maybe 15 (you need to eat) for blitzstone??? if u do thank you!!

    Blitzen does his best to ignore Hearthstone. He really does. He has a fuckton of custom orders to make for  _ Blitzen’s Best,  _ including a taffeta wedding gown with a full train. He has plenty to keep him occupied, he can’t afford distractions right now. Which is why Hearthstone staring holes in his back while he works on sewing these fabric even worse than normal.   
  
    Finally, Blitzen cannot stand it any longer. “Can you not?” He demands as he turns around, hands moving with his mouth. “You know I have work to get done!”

 

_ You need to eat _ . Hearthstone signs back unapologetically.  _ You’ve been working since before sunup and it’s almost evening now. _

 

    “I’m fine,” Blitzen says dismissively. “I can make it till dinner. I’ve got to get these orders completed if I want to keep the shop going.”

 

    Hearthstone frowns as he crosses the room. Raising an eyebrow, he grabs Blitzen’s hand off the table, the hand he was using to prop himself up, before promptly letting go. Blitzen topples to the ground with a loud curse.

 

_ You can’t stand without needing something to support you,  _ Hearth insists.  _ I’m not leaving until you eat something and get some rest. I have dinner ready. Just please come down and eat. You need to take care of yourself. Your health is more important than your shop.  _ He pauses while Blitzen gets to his feet again.  _ You’re more important than your shop. _

 

__ Blitzen sighs. Hearth’s right, of course he is. “I know,” he mutters. “I just feel like I, y’know, have something to prove. That I’m actually worth something.”

 

_ You’re worth everything.  _ Hearthstone smiles at him before grabbing his hand and leading him to the door of the workshop.


End file.
